


Hunger

by Zip001



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 19:39:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7282021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zip001/pseuds/Zip001
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She hungers for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hunger

She is not behaving like a lady.

She is not behaving like a mother of three big strapping boys, young men even, as their eldest, Ned, always insisted on being called.

She is behaving like a young foolish girl that she was so many years ago, ogling the young warriors with her best friend.

When she sees him training, his bare, hairy chest drenched with sweat, she cannot help but moan and sigh appreciatively. His shoulders are so broad, such perfect handles for her hands to hold when she rode him hard.

With every strike at his opponents, he grunts loudly, reminding her of how he grunts as he flips her and pounds her over and over again. Her face is heated and becomes flushed, red as the color of her bright red hair.

She fans herself with the next year’s budget but does not leave her window. She does not want to miss him overcome the stiff odds of fighting multiple combatants.

He growls with frustration as he does not make a clean hit on his second in command, the cheeky one who leered at her in the last feast. He surprises the younger man with a well placed elbow to his unprotected side, making his opponent double over. He slashes diagonally and knocks two other men down. As he hurls himself on the last man, he uses his second’s stomach to propel him. He knocks out the last man, but his second rises from behind him. He senses him and immediately blocks him. Smirking, he bounces from foot to foot as the younger man tries to lunge at him and misses. For a large man, he is so deceptively fast, anticipating so well what the others would do. Laughing, he stops toying with the enraged man and slams the pommel of his sword on the man’s back, dropping him.

Roaring with laughter, he yells at the men surrounding them, “Who wants to fucking fight me?????”

All the men step back, knowing better than poke an angry bear. One brave man claps loudly but stops at his glare.

She could not muffle her giggle. Even though she barely makes any noise and is almost hidden behind the curtain, he knows she is there, watching him and lusting over him and his hard body. He looks up at her and winks suggestively.

Fearlessly, she steps from behind the curtains to the opening of the window. All the men nod at their lady, and many bow. But he does not, her lord husband. She knows that his back does get tight after strenuous training.

While waiting for him to wash up, she mulls over her desires for him. After fifteen years of marriage, she wants him today as much, nay more, than she did before, even when she was pregnant with their boys.

With sadness, she think of her septa and her lady mother, remembering their words of the importance of ladylike propriety and purity. Their words and admonishments haunted her in the early years of their marriage - she thought what they did, with her on all fours and him eating her with a relish, were wrong and sinful. It was this evil, this lust, that led the Lannister twins to wreck such havoc and destroy almost every member of her family. She tried to keep him at a distance, wearing her nightgown during their acts of love and not allowing him to touch her inappropriately, and letting him pleasure her only after he begged her.

Knowing that she did not satisfy him, she worried he would turn to others, others who would worship his strong body. To her, he was the Warrior come to life. She barely noticed his scars with her being even more scarred - her sometimes overwhelming feelings of self loathing and guilt. And she tried to shield her heart so that she would not be betrayed again. Sensing her distance and misinterpreting her coldness of her being disgusted and ashamed with him, he became angry, suspecting that she found another. It was such a dark time for them.

But they reconciled. When he asked whether she thought him evil, a filthy dog, because of his desires for her, she knew he was not evil - he was a good man, the only man who saved her and who spoke truly to her. He loved her and he desired her. That was not wrong! It took her many years to fully let go of her inhibitions, but when she did, she pleasantly surprised him with how insatiable she was.

The door opens from their adjoining private bathing room, and her Dog is ready to feast upon her. She giggles, and he laughs.

He mock growls, “So Deric, that fucking green boy? Really?”

Sassily she giggles, “Well, you are no longer a young man anymore…”

“I have had many years of mastering the ways to properly fuck my lady.”

He kisses her passionately until they are both breathless.

“My love, there is only you,” she vows earnestly.

And he grunts, “Only you,” after each kiss on her bare body as she loudly moans.

**Author's Note:**

> The third deadly sin is lust.
> 
> Again I think I tried too much, more than I can ever reach, really convey my thoughts re lust. I see so many debating purity and goodness and distancing those ideals from sexual desires and wants; and having different standards for women than men. And I just don't believe that...


End file.
